as the heavens gaze down tonight
by esthleim
Summary: Esok mereka akan mulai lagi.


Engkau lahir di tengah perang.

Ibumu melahirkanmu dengan mengerang sementara dinding berguncang, debris turun seperti hujan dari tangkup kamp persembunyian kalian sementara bom berjatuhan di luar sana. Lampu minyak itu bergoyang, sebelum mati. Ibumu terengah-engah, peluh dan darah bercampuran menjadi merah gelap, gelap dan untuk beberapa menit bidan itu disibukkan dengan dirimu yang belum kunjung menangis.

―

Asma.

Tapi mereka (tentara bangsamu) selalu kekurangan orang dan mereka tidak peduli, mungkin terkesan sedikit tidak berperasaan ketika tetap menarikmu ke dalam barak-barak suram itu. Penuh debu, paling tidak kau diijinkan untuk memakai masker. Kau belajar berbaris dan berguling di antara lumpur yang bahkan kering, dan memegang berat senjata walaupun rusukmu memeluk parumu lebih erat membuat sosokmu bungkuk ke depan, payah bernapas. Walaupun diantara bisik-bisik yang lebih bising daripada deru pesawat yang lewat di atas kepala kau mendengar, kalianlah kadet yang akan menjadi umpan ke garis depan. Para jenderal melarikan tatapan mereka lewat barisanmu dan tak bergeming seakan kalian serdadu timah yang tercetak. Serdadu timah yang tersisa di tengah perang yang akan selalu terulang.

(DULU sebelum bom itu ibumu berbisik lirih akan satu-satunya dongeng yang diketahuinya karena mereka diajarkan untuk tidak bermimpi di antara kota yang rata dengan tanah, mengenai prajurit timah berkaki satu. waktu tengah malam semua mainan indah di bawah pohon natal akan mulai menari dan prajurit timah berkaki satu akan melompat dan menemui balerina yang menari dan menari hingga jam pagi tiba. kau tertawa meringis karena kau tahu yang dimaksud prajurit berkaki satu di situ adalah engkau karena engkaulah anak yang selalu tertatih di belakang ketika berbaris ketika engkau harus berbaris mengantri bubur dan ransum setengah basi karena ibumu tidak sanggup berdiri lagi)

―

Di tengah medan perang mereka berbicara jam dengan angka beribu beratus, dan dengan sedikit pengetahuan yang diajarkan oleh para pengajar di basekamp sana kau tahu cara membaca waktu dan rasi bintang, ketika tengah malam gelap gulita dan di ujung ufuk hanya terbumbung asap, kalian serdadu-serdadu kecil bersembunyi di antara karung-karung, dan parit― wajah berpelitur loreng dan merangkak membidik tembak terpengkur meringkuk dan gemetar, walau kapten kalian tidak mengajarkan kalian untuk gemetar hanya maju maju pikirkan bangsamu PIKIRKAN BENDERAMU PIKIRKAN PARA JENDERAL JENDERAL KITA RELAKAN NYAWAMU. Tapi kau gemetar. Walau kaptenmu berteriak "MAJU" dan ada peluh yang menetes dari ubun-ubunmu yang pirang ke jahitan nama itu kau dengan sedikit sayu dan kelelahan lebih dari dua hari terus berlari kau pun membidik musuh di kejauhan, desing desing dan gemetar bumi tiap kali bom memekikkan telinga jatuh membuat telingamu setengah tuli, mustinya.

Kemudian kau menyentak napas sedikit, sialan sialan menyumpah karena kau tahu seketika ketika parumu mengempis bahwa akan ada satu serangan lagi datang, kali ini dari dirimu sendiri, kali ini dari dadamu yang mengecil. Kau merogoh dengan gemetar mencari inhaler itu di dalam saku dan meringkuk sekecil mungkin untuk bernapas, semprotan itu kau tekan merintih sementara kau menyesapnya seperti makanan. Kau harus menyesapnya seperti makanan agar kau bisa bernapas lagi.

Saat itulah kau lengah dan dari antara barikade itu salah satu peluru menembusnya dan menghantammu di perut. Shock itu membuatmu menjerit, paru-parumu menjerit lagi dan kali ini kau melihat bintang-bintang. (Bukan bintang-bintang di udara, bukan, kau mendengar bisik ibumu lagi kali ini ketika ia ringkih dan nyaris mati sebelum matanya yang bengkak menutup―hiduplah, Ryota, jangan mati.)

Tapi rasa sakit itu membuatmu ingin mati karena kau mencakar tanah, menggigit lengan baju, gemetar melepas senjatamu sementara rekanmu menyeretmu ke belakang barikade-barikade lain. Setengah badanmu berlumuran debu dan kau mengalirkan sungai dari matamu yang melihat derap-derap kaki rekanmu yang dengan payah berlalu lalang merunduk di sekitarmu membisikkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa kau artikan. Kau menjerit lagi, mendengking, dan meremas lukamu. Lama. Diam. Malam itu sunyi kau tidak lagi mendengar apa-apa. Gurun pasir tidak berpengampunan dingin, panas, membuat keringat dinginmu mengalir sementara kau melihat hitam walaupun rasa-rasanya seseorang menyinarkan senter ke matamu, memaksamu melepaskan cengkeramanmu dan menyuntikkan sesuatu yang membuatmu berontak lagi. (sssh. Shh. Sebentar lagi.) Seragam itu. Mata biru. Lemas. Lelah sekali. Kau ingin mati sekaligus tidak, hanya ingin meringkuk di pelukan ibundamu tapi oh ia mati lima tahun yang lalu sementara tangan-tangan itu bekerja padamu.

"...Kise...Kise-san? Ini akan sakit, tapi untuk sementara ini aku perlu menjahit lukamu sementara kita belum bisa kembali ke kamp. Tolong bantu―nah, Noboyuki-kun akan menggenggam tanganmu, jangan sungkan untuk menggigitnya apabila itu akan membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Kau tidak mampu menalar. Tapi rasa sakitnya sungguh nyata. Kau ingin mati ingin mati kembali ketika berulang ulang kau merasakan tusukan tarikan di luka yang tadi tinggal mati rasa. Bila kau menjerit kau tidak akan ingat karena yang kau ingat hanya rasa sakit bertubi-tubi dan lolongannya ke langit yang kelabu membumbung asap, di kota yang tinggal ruin ini yang tak berharga. Bila kau menangis pedas perih dan tak terkatakan lagi kau tidak ingat karena yang kau tahu hanyalah ingin lari, lari, selama rasa sakit itu berlangsung antara satu hari hingga selamanya hingga berhenti. namun terus berdenyut, pedih, merembas. Terus berdenyut. Tapi kau masih bernapas. Kau muak hidup tapi kau masih bernapas. Timbul lenyap. Kau berusaha fokus akan sesuatu, akan hal-hal baik, akan seorang balerina yang menari sementara kau timah yang bolong dan terkapar. Menari, menari―

Matamu terbuka namun melihat samar ke kegelapan, diantara napas teman-temanmu yang menunggu dalam sunyi yang mencekam. Malam itu mungkin, ada gencatan senjata. Esok mereka akan mulai lagi. Esok mereka akan mulai lagi.

"Aku ingin mati." Napasmu tersengal. Tapi kau hanya menghembuskan apa yang dipikirkan banyak orang. Semua orang. Terutama dirimu. Dirimu saja.

Suara yang tadi menjahitmu muncul kembali ke permukaan, sementara rasa lelah memelukmu tenggelam mungkin untuk malam ini saja padahal kau berdoa untuk selamanya.

"Kau akan hidup."

―

 _kikuro month 2015. prompt: hello/born._


End file.
